


What You Need

by SuperWhoMerLockandSpock



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWhoMerLockandSpock/pseuds/SuperWhoMerLockandSpock
Summary: Six months! I would have taken someone with little to no sex drive to even function after going that long without sex.





	What You Need

You sank into your chair, your thighs rubbing together. You had to bite your lip so that you wouldn't moan out loud. 

You were grateful that you were going to be able to take some time off of work, because you needed the alone time. Of course you would have to go by a new vibrator, because yours went to shit about 6 months ago, just after your boyfriend broke up with you. And you hadn't had time to go out and get a new one since then, because your boss had been running you ragged. 

"Y/N!" You heard him call from his office. You sighed, of course you shouldn't have sat down. You got up with you notepad and pen and carefully walked into his office. "Yes, Mr. Laufeyson?" You asked, ready to dictate anything he needed. "Are you quite alright? Your work hasn't been up to par lately? Do I need to spank you?" He joked. 

You knew it was a joke, but it made you wet, and your nipples hard, and you hadn't even realized that you moaned at the thought, until it was half way out. 

Of course you would be lying if you said that you had never had a wet dream about your boss. You had several in fact, but that didn't stop the blush creeping up your face as he looked at you. "I'm sorry, sir. I've just been... not myself. I'll redo them until you approve of them." You said, walking over and starting to grab the reports from out in front of him. He grabbed your wrist to stop you. "Y/N" He whispered huskily, and you clenched your thighs together. 

That was all it took. Soon he had you pinned to his desk and he reached his hand up your skirt. "Sir!" You exclaimed in shock and enjoyment. He ignored you as he tore the crotch in your hose, and pushed your underwear to the side. You let out a moan as he touched you, you legs shaking. "So this has been whats bothering you?" He asked. "Yes." You gasped out as he teasingly stroked your clit. "How long has it been? You're positively soaked." Your toes curled at his statement, "Six... Six months." You managed. "In that case, let me help you." 

He pushed you back so that you would actually be laying on his desk, you legs spread and hanging off the edge. He tore open your blouse and bra in one swift movement, and started sucking on your breast while stroking your clit. It took only a few minutes before you felt your orgasm building. "Oh! Loki! Sir! I'm gonna..." You panted. "I know." He whispered, and that's all that sent you over the edge, your body convulsed and you came with a shout. 

Loki helped you sit up and he started to take off your clothes. "Sir?" You inquired. "You've been so patient with how I've treated you. I think that deserves a reward." He said before kissing you, and shedding you of the rest of your clothes. He started to undo his belt and pulled out a condom that was inside his desk drawer. "Do you keep that there for all your PA's, or did you conveniently run to the pharmacy right before work?" You asked cheekily. He chuckled darkly, "Oh no. I've stashed these here for this moment precisely." 

You looked at hmm I'm in puzzlement. "You mean you haven't noticed?" He asked, climbing on the desk so he could align himself with your entrance. You shivered as he started pressing his lips to your neck. "You haven't noticed how I've looked at you with want? How I've fantasized. Oh what I've fantasized." He was teasingly rubbing the tip of his cock against your aching cunt. "How I've wanted to bring you in here and take you over my desk. Devour you. Making you cum and cum again, until you're crying because the pleasure I have given you is just too much. How I've longed to suck on your breasts, to claim you as mine. And you didn't notice?" You let out a moan at his words. "If I had noticed," you panted, gyrating your hips, trying to gain friction on his cock. "I wouldn't have waited the six months. Loki. You've tortured me in my dreams. Always making me want more. Please!" You beg. Clawing at his shoulders trying to force him in you.

You knew as soon as you saw the dark mischievous look on his face it was a huge mistake. Me moved his mouth down your neck to your chest. Taking one nipple in his mouth and gently sucking it before letting go and doing the same to the other. You whimpered and mewled at his touch. Wanting more. Needing more. He moved down your body, between your legs. Kissing, nipping, and sucking on your inner thighs. His nose nuzzling at your swollen lips making you arch your back and thrust your hips. Needing his touch in that intimate spot. He obliged to your wishes, making you sigh and moan. He kicked and nipped lightly at you clit, driving you crazy, your orgasm building fast. You carded your fingers through his hair as you felt it start to build. Faster and faster. You were about to reach your climax when he pulled away. You let out a frustrated groan, looking at him as he continued to worship the inside of your thighs, a playful glint in his eyes.

He continued to deny you for what felt like forever. You laid on his desk utterly wrecked, unable to say anything, other than panting incoherent babble. Finaly he started to lick you again. Not teasingly like the other times, nut with intent. It took little to no time for your orgasm to build. You pulled on his hair and his name spilled out of you like a mantra, "LokiLokiLokiLokiLoki." You're thighs clenched around his head as you came, keeping it in place. He moaned around your clit making you cum again right after the second one died down. "Fuck! Loki!" You moaned out before laying back on his desk, breathing heavily. You couldn't move as Loki crawled back on top of you. 

"Not done yet, love." He whispered before sheathing himself in you. You gasped, you seemed to be hyper sensitive, and you felt so much pleasure as he pounded into you. "Say my name." He whispered. "Loki." You moaned, orgasm already building. Fuck it was like he knew exactly what your body craved. 

"Say my name." He growled. "Loki!" You said, your eyes already rolling to the back of your skull. "Say. My. Name." Each word punctuated with a thrust of his hips. "LOKI!!!" You screamed as you were sent over the edge. Shockwaves of your orgasm rolling through you. 

It didnt take long for him to follow. His head falling to the nape of your neck as me moaned into your skin. 

After he caught his breath he pulled out of you and carefully climbed off the desk. He pulled the condom off and threw it in the bin, before picking you up off the desk. 

"Now. Look at what you have done to my desk." He scolded lightly. You looked down to see a puddle of your cum in the middle of it. You couldn't help but giggle a little. "Maybe we should let it stain, so you'll always remember how you fucked me for the first time." You whispered in his ear. His eyes bugged and you felt his cock give a weak twitch. He sat you down, "Keep that up and I really will spank you." 

You helped as he smacked you ass once. You walked over to his closet where he kept spare shirts and ties. "What are you doing?" He asked as you picked a dark green shirt. "I need a new shirt because my boss tore mine as he fucked me on his desk." You smirked as you buttoned it up and rolled the sleeves up. You slid off your panty hose and grabbed your shirt and bra before slipping on your heels. 

"Now your in dress code violation." He teased, rubbing your bare leg as you straddled him. "Take it up with my boss. He tore mine." You whispered. You felt him reach between you legs and insert to fingers into you. You gasped because you were raw from the pounding you had received. But he didn't keep going. He simply pulled his fingers out and brought them to his lips, sucking your juices off of them. 

"I'm sure he'll let it slide this one time." He said before kissing you. "Now get back to work. Or I'll spank you." You smiled at him, "Don't threaten me with a good time." You said getting off him. "Why you little-" he growled and you squealed quickly moving out of his reach and to the door. 

The office went silent when you walked out, every set of eyes on you. When you realized that they probably heard you, you blushed. But who were they to judge. It's not like you got this job because you were fucking the boss. And what you and Loki did behind closed doors, well frankly that was none of their damn business. 


End file.
